Henhouse Henery
Henhouse Henery is a 1949 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot Foghorn Leghorn was making a fire exit trap for Barnyard Dawg while singing and puts a dry grass in front of his rival and pours gunpowder trail. He whistles Barnyard Dawg waking him up and lits the gunpowder burning the dry grass scaring him and heads for the fire exit trap and climbs the ladder and fells on the ground. He recovers and glares at Foghorn who is playing a beach volleyball while singing and is rudely interrupted by Barnyard Dawg who begins barking at him and Foghorn puts the beach volleyball unto his mouth shutting him up and resumes singing, not noticing Henery who swings a hammer at him but misses and nearly falls on the ground. Henery goes hunting for chickens and clunks Foghorn on the head. Once more Foghorn misleads the chickenhawk into getting the dog, by telling him he's a chicken. Foghorn paints Barnyard Dawg's tongue into color green and tells Henery to catch some chicks there turning out he pointed to Henery some ducklings Henery chases them with a club into the pond but he doesn't know how to swim and nearly drowns and Foghorn saves and tells him that is not the way how to catch a chicken and gives him a CPR and Henery wakes up and tells him he needs to learn how to swim. A while Foghorn draws a fake doorway on the fence and begins hitting Barnyard with a wood plank and he chases him and ends up getting hit on the fake doorway. Foghorn notices him now free from his leash and greets him. Barnyard tries to grab him but he makes a run chopping a tree nearby and carries it into a nearby workshop turning the tree into a baseball bat but before he could run Barnyard grabs the bat and pushes Foghorn and tries to hit him but misses and splits a worktable in half and chases him out of the workshop and Foghorn hides on trash can remarking "Much i say much is nuts!". Henery was walking gloomy and spots Foghorn who tells him there is a chicken in a turtle shell. Henery confronts the turtle who is not a chicken and beats him remarking that a chicken can't get him when still in a shell. The dog appears carrying Foghorn's bat and was looking for him and meets Henery who tells him you are looking for Foghorn and ends up setting Henry straight, and helps him to set a trap involving a tree and able to get Foghorn. Availability * (2017) Streaming - Boomerang App Censorship When this short aired on The WB, the scene where Henery clunks Foghorn in the head with the hammer was cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-h.aspx Notes * This is the first Foghorn Leghorn short to feature the song "Camptown Races", which would be associated with the Foghorn Leghorn character. However, only three Foghorn Leghorn shorts after this one do not use this song at all: "A Fractured Leghorn" (1950), "Of Rice and Hen" (1953) and "Banty Raids" (1963). References Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Foghorn Leghorn Cartoons Category:Barnyard Dawg Cartoons Category:Henery Hawk Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:1949 Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons with layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Re-released cartoons whose original titles are known to exist